


Scar(i)f

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [192]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: A gift gone wrong.





	

Hux has never owned a scarf before. This one is equal parts elegant and warming, and is of very fine material. He sat stroking over the sheer, tightly-woven material for an hour at least after opening it, enjoying the primitive tactility of the gift. Kylo’s gotten him other things, of course, but this… this feels…

Different. Like chocolates and alcohol and bedroom toys are all very nice, but there’s something even more intimate about receiving a gift of clothing. It’s electric blue, shot with silver thread, and it brings out his eyes and makes his hair pop. It’s more delicate than his normal, utilitarian clothing… but it’s also so very, very _him_. He hangs it in the wardrobe until he works up the courage to wear it, and then he slings it around his throat when he goes outside to inspect the new groundworks being done.

Everyone notices, though no one says anything. He smiles benevolently down at them, pitying them because they don’t have a Kylo to buy them warming scarves. 

He hangs it up when he gets back, and kisses Kylo in gratitude.

***

It isn’t until three weeks later that Kylo sees him wearing it for the first time.

“…you… you went outside in… that?”  


“Yes. It’s very warm.”  


“Hux.”  


“Yes?”  


“Hux, have you… I mean… hasn’t anyone…?”  


“ _What_?” He’s losing patience, now. “What?”  


“…you… uhm… the pattern?”  


Hux pulls it off, looking down at it. There’s a lovely, repeated pattern of swirls and…

Oh.

 _Oh_.

How did he not notice that the inter-locking silver weave is… apparently a stylistic representation of infinite penises? All erect and spurting? Over and over, rendered into a mirrored pattern and…

“ _Kylo, why did you let me go around like a whore advertising my homosexuality_?”  


“I didn’t know you were _wearing it_.”  


“Why did you buy it me?”  


“It was cute! I thought it would be a nice blindfold, or… I dunno, for tying wrists up?”  


“You… _Kylo_. I…”  


Shit.

“…how long?” Kylo asks.  


“…since… since Dantooine.”  


“…I can’t wipe that many people,” Kylo complains.  


“Then you’re going to wear one for just as long.”  


“What?”  


“If I have to, you do, too, then I look normal. This is _your_ fault,” he spits, and throws the scarf down. “You pervert.”  


Which is when Kylo starts laughing, and Hux kicks him. (Even if it is hilarious, he’s still mortified. Fuck. He’ll never be able to look Mitaka in the eyes again.)


End file.
